Mask
by theLilyLady
Summary: It's the middle of the night and Robin is missing his hot water bottle. Throw in a masked midnight intruder and you've got yourself a steamy little drabble. A collection of Rob/Rae oneshots that I have found hiding in my computer!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans. They own me!

00000

Robin awoke in the darkness and immediately felt the emptiness between his arms. A sensation of loss swept through him and the bed suddenly felt cold without that calming warm presence. With a frown marring his handsome features, he slid off the purple cotton sheets in one smooth motion, jerked his pants on, and plodded sleepily out of the room.

He couldn't sleep without his hot water bottle.

It wasn't in the kitchen; he'd searched there first. It wasn't in the living room, or the garage. The rooftop was empty and the bathroom vacant. Striding impatiently back down the hallway to _her_ room, he halted suddenly, acute senses alerting him to a presence in his room.

Slipping silently inside, Robin stalked closer to the intruder, who was too intent on raiding his closet to pay him any mind.

"What are you doing?"

She spun around in surprise with the guilt of one caught in the act.

But Raven recovered quickly and slammed her marble façade in place.

"What? I was curious ok?" She folded her arms across her chest defensively and smiled quirkily, "besides, I think they look rather good on me."

Robin was speechless. Raven wearing his mask. Who would have ever thought that she would look so mysterious, so aloof, and so…_sexy_.

He stared at her for so long, lost in his memorization of her face and overwhelmed by his body's arousal at the mere sight of her, that Raven took his silence for disapproval.

Raven's smile vanished. She bit her lip anxiously, berating herself for being so careless, so stupid to think that Robin wouldn't mind her wearing his mask. Her hands flew up to untie the strings of his mask when suddenly; they were halted by a strong grip.

"What?" Raven snapped irritably, "I'm taking them off aren't I?"

"No, don't" He said softly.

She tilted her head up to fix him with a quelling glare. Damn it, what _did_ he want? He confused her,

Robin couldn't stop himself. In one fluid movement, he hauled Raven's hands up until they were pinned against the wall, imprisoned high above her head, then he bent his head down and savagely captured her lips with his.

Raven felt a thousand fireworks explode in her head. Shocked as she was at his unexpected kiss, she had to say that it was not entirely unpleasant. Alright, the position she was in, body backed against the wall and arms helplessly restrained, could be debatable. But she wasn't going to complain about the dozen butterflies that Robin's kisses set off in her stomach.

Another thing that surprised her was the ferocity of his kiss. His tongue surged through the break in her lips and searched her mouth, tasting her. It took all her strength to keep her knees from buckling.

He teased her mercilessly, brushing his lips against hers and tracing them with his tongue until she moaned with frustration. With sharp tug, she managed to free a hand from his firm grasp and yanked him to her from the front of his shirt.

This time she was in control.

They fought for dominance in the kiss, using their bodies as weapons of desire to stir up passion in the other. Hands fumbled clumsily, caressing and stroking, hungry in their search of hot silky skin. Sighs, pants and the occasional low moan were accompanied by the rustle of clothing being discarded.

Stumbling clumsily forward, they finally made it onto his bed.

Where they stayed in for the rest of the night and most of the following day.

She kept his mask on the whole time.

00000

Author's note: Found this on my computer. Not quite sure how it got there but I finished it and now it's here for all of you to enjoy. After reading it, I can't really believe I wrote something this explicit, so if this story happens to be an excerpt from some fabulous fanfic, then please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans. They own me!

00000

"If you hadn't been so pig-headed and reckless- "

"I'm reckless? Who was the one that threw himself in front of that laser beam?"

"I was trying to protect you!"

"I don't need you to protect me Boy Blunder!"

"Yes you do! You weren't paying enough attention to the fight!"

"I was concentrating on keeping control. Not everyone has your superior ability to fight _and_ strutt around sprouting clichéd superhero crap at the same time!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Cyborg yelled, swerving the car violently to get the two bird's attention. "YOU TWO ARE TO SHUT UP UNTIL WE RETURN TO THE TOWER!"

"Cy, chill. Raven and I were just having a minor disagreement."

"No, Robin was being an overbearing jackass - "

"I hardly think that is an appopriate thing to call me, considering I just saved your bony little ass!"

"Ha! That's not what you said last night!"

"DON'T MAKE ME TURN THIS CAR AROUND!"

"But he started it…"

"I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT! BUT I'M STOPPING IT RIGHT NOW!"

Raven was about to retort when she received a painful jab in her left side courtesy of Beast Boy's elbow. She knew she was tired when all her glare elicited from him was a sheepish grin. Starfire smiled sympathically from the front seat and turned on the radio to the classical channel, hoping that the music would help alieve the tension that was almost palatable in the car. Raven fell silent, reluctantly soothed by the music and glared sullenly out the window, though Robin sitting to her right could have sworn he heard her mutter 'should have flown'.

Mulling over their recent fight, Robin finally settled on the conlusion that on no account did the shock of almost loosing the one you loved justify pissing them off majorly. And perhaps that he _had_ overreacted, just a bit. Reaching over, he wrapped his fingers around Raven's clenched fist.

'I'm sorry', his action told her.

She studied him with her level stare, and snorted derisively.

Giving her hand a light squeeze, Robin made the puppy dog eyes he knew she could never resist.

Raven shook her head, disgusted at how her will crumbled in the face of his pathetically adorable expression.

Turning her hand, she laced her fingers with his.

'Apology accepted', she said without words.

Eyes carefully noting the clasped hands of his teamates in his rearview mirror, Cyborg smiled with relief. Now he could finally drive in peace.

At that moment, Beast boy glanced questioningly at Raven. "Sooooo…what _did_ Robin say about your butt last night?"

The goth's eyes were immediately swallowed in a flash of red. Cyborg gulped, realizing that the chances of getting his baby back home in one piece had just plumetted tenfold.

He should have never offered Raven a ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. They own me.

00000

"I don't understand. If Slade is such a pain in the ass, why don't we just kill him?"

Four pairs of eyes stared at the goth in disbelief.

Cyborg broke the strained silence first, "er, Raven, isn't that rather…_contradictory_…to our moral codes as heroes?"

Raven sighed under the scrutiny of her teammates. Sometimes it just wasn't worth the trouble trying to inject some levity into her conversations. Maybe people were not meant to get humour like hers after all.

'Oh well', she thought evilly, 'at least I can still scare the shit out of Beast Boy…'

With a graceful shrug of her shoulders, Raven declared nonchalantly, "I mean it's not like anybody's gonna miss the son of a bitch…"

Starfire's nervous laughter sounded eerily loud in the stillness that followed.

"It'd make life so much easier. No more running all over the city, getting covered with bruises, fighting drones, sleepless nights…" Her voice trailed off, prompting the dumbfounded audience to draw unconsciously closer. Raven almost smiled at their disbelieving stares. "I for one would sleep _much_ better if Slade was buried 6 feet under."

The tension in the air almost buzzed.

"All it would take is for One. Swift. Move. Then _Pffft_!"

She clenched slender fingers into a tight fist and simultaneously, the can in Beast Boy's hand suddenly imploded. Fizzy red liquid spurted everywhere, promptly ending Raven's monologue in the ensuing chaos.

Robin watched with amusement, safe and dry from his perch on the couch, as his teammates exploded into a flurry of action. After Raven's little show, Beast Boy was near inconsolable. Though in the guy's defence, having been the one holding the actual can, Beast Boy had borne the brunt of the explosion. His purple suit was marred with a dark, reddish stain, the appearance of which was akin to blood. A total babbling wreck, the poor guy rocked back and forth on the couch, wailing incoherently.

Cyborg had initially yelped in surprise and was now desperately attempting to regain his dignity by acting composed. Making a show out of wiping the sticky liquid off his torso, muttering darkly about circuits and crazy chicks, the man pointedly ignored the knowing grin on the Boy Wonder's face.

Starfire fussed over Beast Boy, trying valiantly but failing to hide her own shock with slightly piercing cries of concern over Beast Boy's condition. The soft drink drenched alien flitted anxiously around the living room, fetching games, cushions, tofu snacks and even the long-lost remote control to pacify the moaning boy.

Then there was Raven.

Instigator of this current fiasco.

Perpetrator of his team's pathetic demise

And, surprisingly…

An unexpectedly good pranker.

Robin felt a grudging admiration for Raven's flair for drama and applauded her for the natural ease in which she had played her trick. Her joke had been all the more successful because of her typically stoic and stable character.

Though unforseen, but diverting, Raven's unusual behaviour sent his detective mind into overdrive as Robin immediately started reviewing everything he had ever observed, catalogued and filed away under his mental record of Raven Roth.

Who was the real Raven? Was it the prickly teammate he fought alongside and could always count on for her no nonsense ways and commonsense? Or this new and strangely intriguing troublemaker sitting before him, delicately sipping her damn tea. Studying his newfound puzzle, Robin smirked hungrily in anticipation of unravelling the mystery that was Raven.

The object of his attentions currently sat coolly in the midst of his flustered teammates, the very picture of serenity, enjoying a cup of Oolong. At first glance, she emanated calm and poise, her expression deceptively bland, seemingly unconcerned with the harried cries of one green super hero. It the boy detective alone who saw how her eyes sparkled with barely veiled triumph and those pink lips softening into a smug smile of pure satisfaction.

Cool lavender eyes shifted suddenly and locked onto his analysing gaze with a hint of surprise. She had not been aware that he was watching her. Robin sent her a nod of respect and noticed with glee as Raven's eyes widened in revelation that he _knew_.

Her stare grew challenging and Robin almost laughed aloud when she quirked an eyebrow in retaliation. It was almost like she was daring him to reprimand her for the little prank that had thrown their team into disarray.

Who could have known that their reserved sorceress would be capable of such mischief?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. They own me!

00000

"So basically, you've just realized that you're not as in love with Starfire as you originally thought, and now you want _me_ to help _you_ conspire against My. Best. Friend. In a scheme that entails you _dumping_ her?"

Robin momentarily marvelled at how she had been able to say that all in one breath.

Shaking his head in the negative, the boy wonder tried to explain, "No, you're deliberately misunderstanding me. I don't want to _end_ my relationship with Star, I just cannot continue this charade of us being in a romantc relationship any longer!"

Ignoring Raven's snort of contempt, he chose his next words carefully. "You have to understand. I am _not_ doing this because I don't love her. I'm doing it because I _do_ love her."

Her eyebrow lifted in what Robin recognized as one of the many signs indicating her growing irritation. Cringed inwardly at the thought of further embarrassing himself, he nevertheless pressed on courageously. Raven already looked like death warmed over and was quite possibly harbouring thoughts of flinging him out an open window, so there was no harm in venturing further into their floundering conversation.

"We, as a couple, are a mistake!" He declared, reinforcing the last word with a forceful thump of a fist against his palm. "It was a mistake from the beginning. I should have known from the start that Star didn't belong with me. She's in love with _someone_ _else_! It's just that…she hasn't realized it…yet."

Robin faltered, loosing steam. "Star's not aware that she doesn't love me…romantically. And also that she loves that _other_…aforementioned person…"

The sorceress tiredly rubbed her temples and sighed, "So you're telling me that you not only feel that my best friend doesn't know her _own_ feelings, but she is also somehow _cheating_ on you?

He frowned at her overly simplistic rendition of his words. Though essentially true in point, she was completely missing the subtle nuances of his argument. Half of him wanted desperately to correct her, but his rational side knew better than to foist emotional reasoning onto his logically inclined teammate.

"She's not doing it intentionally…"

Folding her arms into a faint mockery of The Thinker's pose, she murmured, "So even though Starfire's totally in the dark, and is therefore _blameless_," a slender finger tapped thoughtfully against her chin, "you're still going to dump her?"

"NO!" Robin bellowed, at his wits end. Casting out wildly, he seized her arm and dragged the startled girl against his body.

"Stop. Doing. That. Raven!" He bit out in frustration as Raven struggled to break free. "You keep twisting everything I say. As I've already explained, this is NOT about me. I'm looking out for _Star_ and _her_ happiness."

Incensed violet eyes met his furious glare unflinchingly. "So. Am. I."

Robin felt his anger suddenly die away, doused by the seriousness in her expression. A wave of remorse buffeted his conscience and he loosened his grip on Raven's wrist. But he couldn't let go. Couldn't bring himself to release her completely even as she tugged half-heartedly at his hold.

Cradling her hand in his, Robin apologetically rubbed at the rapidly darkening welts that _he_ had put on her porcelain skin. "I'm so sorry Rae."

She said nothing but placidly allowed him to massage her bruise.

"I love Starfire… but as a friend, not a lover. It's the same as her feelings for me, if she'd only examine our relationship more closely. We have all these _feelings_ for each other, but it's mostly that of comradeship and mutual sibling affection."

Raven remained silent, though she turned her wrist slightly to allow him better access to her purplish skin.

"You know, I've been mulling over this for a long time now. Probably ever since we both started dating. Something just felt _wrong_ from the start. It took me a while to figure it out, but…I got it at the end, like I _always_ do." 

Her eyes rolled exasperatingly at his smug grin.

"Sure there may have been a spark at the beginning, but Star and I? What we experienced together may have been love, but it wasn't _love_ love. I know the difference now. It wasn't ever since you…well, you know."

A pale hand halted his ministrations with a cool touch. "You _do_ know that you're not making any sense right, Robin?"

The worried crease in her brow told him that though she still didn't understand, she was nonetheless worried about him. Or more likely concerned about the state of his sanity…

Robin smiled helplessly.

What in the world had ever possessed him to consult their resident goth for help? Sure, she was his girlfriend's best friend in the whole world (she had even eaten the pudding of friendship, albeit unknowingly at first, to prove it) and the sorceress knew Star better than anyone else. Though, considering Raven's inability to comprehend his very straightforward contention, he may have overestimated her understanding of Star's overly clingy but loving nature.

It was surely an extremely unpleasant twist of fate that this woman before him also happened to be the one he had fallen madly in love with.

But she didn't know that…

Yet.

00000

Author's note: Don't know what _possessed_ me to write this. It doesn't make any sense to me but I'm _too_ tired to care. Had fun playing with stressing certain words though. Italics. Are. _Fun_.


End file.
